Billy Lamont
Billy Lamont is an American poet with an avant-garde approach to writing, music, politics and performance art. At the heart of his poetry is the passion to inspire hope and to be a voice for everyday people. His artistic vision for poetry into the 21st century, combined with a belief in the power of words for creation, reformation and healing brought his influence from grassroots to national success in the 1990s and then international recognition in the 2000s. His poems encourage dignity, uphold life and have been a catalyst for many people, inside and outside of society, to live in a more loving way and to feel for different justice causes for the first time to help with personal and social reform. History The Early Years 1988-1993 Billy Lamont grew up in North Babylon, Long Island. He first received national exposure on the syndicated Religion and Rock radio show as the lead singer and lyricist for the alternative rock band Walk On Water in 1988. Lamont was invited on the show by the host Monsignor Tom Hartman, as an outgrowth of their friendship which developed when Lamont volunteered and then worked behind the scenes at , Catholic Diocese Television Station. Walk On Water's music video A Game Of Chess With Love received airplay on various cable television shows in the Northeast of the U.S. in 1989. Lamont also did his first poetry reading in 1988 at a homeless people dinner in Greenwich Village, NY and further readings with music in 1989. Lamont's first chapbook Eulogy: Flowers For the Living was released in 1990 and created a buzz in the poetry and alternative music subculture giving Lamont the beginnings of a following in the Northeast of the U.S. In 1990 Lamont and songwriter/guitarist Bill Poulos experiment with poetry and early industrial music in Lamont's apartment. This led them to play with a local heavy metal musician Klayton, and play for him some records from electronic music pioneers for the first time, including Skinny Puppy who would become Klayton's biggest influence as he began his career as a recording artist. Lamont and Poulos collaborated with Klayton on an electronic music track the poet's eye prior to Klayton's success in the band Circle Of Dust, Argyle Park and now Celldweller. Eulogy: Flowers For The Living and Lamont's live performances with Bill Poulos created enough of a stir to have him featured on the nationally syndicated Joe Franklin television show on January 9, 1991. Joe Franklin said on the television show that Lamont's poetry and music is in the tradition of Jim Morrison, Bob Dylan, Patti Smith and Jim Carroll and that he loves it. Lamont organized charity event performances for Long Island Cares in 1991 and 1992. Long Island Cares provides emergency food assistance in Long Island, New York and was founded by the late folk singer Harry Chapin. Lamont also went on a mission trip to the Ukraine with a group sent out from Smithtown Gospel Tabernacle, Long Island in the summer of 1992. As part of the group Lamont handed out 10,000 Holy Bibles, prayed with approximately 2,500 people to become followers of Jesus Christ for the first time, formed a church, visited orphans in a prison and visited kids suffering from radiation from the Chernobyl Disaster. Success In America 1994-1996 By 1994 the success of Lamont's first above ground, full length book of poems The Gallery Of Light distributed by Ingram solidified his national success and audience in the U.S. This led to Lamont doing book signings in shopping malls at such stores as B. Dalton Booksellers, Waldenbooks, and Barnes & Noble and also touring with the rock tour Lollapalooza 1994 in the Poetry Tent side stage. Dave Kendall, the Host of MTV's 120 Minutes show, said that Billy Lamont is in possession of a strange and compelling vision when the book was released. Lamont appeared on MTV's Most Wanted Show with the VJ Kennedy on July 6, 1994. He would perform multiple dates with the Lollapalooza tour again in 1995 on The Lab side stage and then in 2003. Lamont performed at the annual Thanksgiving Dinner for Homeless People at Love And Mercy Church, Bay Shore, NY for the first time in 1994 and has done this every year through the present. In his career as a Professional Poet so far Lamont has performed for audiences of up to 10,000 people. Into The 21st Century 1997-1999 In 1997 Lamont performed his forty minute spoken word rock opera the gallery of light, which evolved out of the book of the same name, for the first time. In 1998 Lamont's first CD Into The 21st Century was released. This CD was a benefit for Teen Challenge and helped grow his international audience that had begun for his poetry in 1994. Teen Challenge is a non-profit residential drug and alcohol rehabilitation program. Lamont recited poetry from Into The 21st Century on Much Music Television in Toronto, Canada in May 1999. Lamont was encouraged by the late Poet Allen Ginsberg who appeared on Into The 21st Century reciting from his legendary poem Howl. Lamont also received great encouragement from collaborating with one of his biggest inspirations Mike Peters of The Alarm. Lamont spotlighted Voice Of The Martyrs organization and persecution of followers of Jesus Christ internationally during most of his television and radio interviews and CD release parties in this time period. Lamont also did several special poetry recitals at rest homes for the elderly on Long Island, New York. International Recognition 2000- 2004 Lamont has helped concert goers feel empathy and sign petitions for various international and national justice causes in this time period. In 2000, Lamont organized and performed a concert for Jubilee 2000 at The Knitting Factory and was credited by Jubilee 2000 Co-Founder Seydina A. Senghor and Jubilee 2000 Spokesperson Jamie Drummond as being a catalyst for the New York region for Jubilee 2000, when the world’s biggest petition ever was gathered. Seydina A. Senghor said that Billy Lamont is a true activist. Senghor said that whether Lamont is protesting, serving or encouraging, his poetry and deeds are songs of hope, a catalyst for change that reveal a grassroots heart of caring and love for people from the streets of New York to the poor and impoverished of the world. This led to Lamont becoming a Board Member for Jubilee USA Network/Jubilee International Movement through today. Lamont petitioned for a debt free start for impoverished nations so they could have money for food, water, healthcare, sanitation and education rather than paying back loans to the world's richest nations. Jubilee 2000 was championed by Bono of U2 and with the help of President Bill Clinton and Bill Gates associated causes would evolve into DATA and The One Campaign. DATA and The One Campaign would campaign on behalf of those suffering with Aids in Africa. Lamont's international recognition grew. Also in 2000, Lamont recited on behalf of Jubilee USA at The People's Summit Protest at Dag Hammerskjold Plaza outside the United Nations during the UN Millenium Summit. Lamont recited poems of comfort for the families of the World Trade Center Tragedy on Sunday, September 16, 2001 at Union Square and on October 11, 2001 at Arlenes Grocery venue in New York City. Lamont gave his first poetry recitals for elementary school student assemblies at Langston Hughes Elementary School in Harlem, New York in this time period. Lamont would then slow down a lot in the 2000s to spend time with and raise his son Zion Lamont born in August 2000 as his priority. In July 2003, Lamont toured the NorthEast of U.S., representing Jubilee USA with Seydina A. Senghor, at the Lollapalooza 2003 World Of Just BeCauses tent. Lamont would also use his gift of poetry to recite at the Booty Camp stage at the Lollapalooza dates on behalf of justice organizations he supported like Jubilee USA/International, , Amnesty International, Compassion International, Greenpeace, World Wildlife Fund for Nature, Voice Of The Martyrs and many others. This helped concert goers feel for various justice causes for the first time and sign petitions for these causes. In the early 2000s Lamont wrote and rehearsed a CD for The Father Of Christian Rock Larry Norman's Solid Rock Record Label. The late Larry Norman backed Lamont by having him open some of his shows and intended to release a CD with his rock band The Remission. Norman fell ill before the recording sessions could be completed and the project was never finished. Larry Norman said that Lamont the poet walks with grace among the literary traditions of romanticism, between yearning idealism and stark urban reality. Norman said that Lamont brings Heaven closer to Earth, and beckons men closer to self revelation and that his poetry is both comforting and disturbing. In 2004, Lamont released a CD billy lamont with the peculiar people as a benefit for Larry Norman's emergency healthcare and performed at Cornerstone Festival at the Gallery stage opening for the rock band The Alarm. Lamont attended the film Chernobyl Heart at the United Nations General Assembly in April 2004. He is a supporter of Chernobyl Children's Project International. Lamont also attended the launch rally for The One Campaign that was held on May 16, 2004 at Liberty Mall in Philadelphia. Also in 2004 Lamont opened some shows and joined Steven Delopoulos and Johnny Philippidis of Burlap To Cashmere on stage in Philadelphia and New York. Strobe Light Generation 2005- Present In 2005, Lamont released a book of poems entitled strobe light generation. He was encouraged by Poet/Activist/Jesuit Priest Daniel Berrigan during this time period. Daniel Berrigan said that he is thankful for the delightful strobe light generation book. Berrigan said Lamont was a rare bird indeed, and a dazzling one, bringing together unassailable gifts and a phoenix (out of the culture’s ashes) faith. In 2006, Lamont released painkiller and performed at Cornerstone Festival again, this time at the HM Magazine side stage. Lamont served as a Board Of Trustees Member for the Walt Whitman Birthplace, a New York State Historic Site, from 2005-2007 to help preserve the legacy of America's greatest Poet. In 2006, Lamont brought together the owners of the alternative radio station Radio X with Pastor Richard Anderson. This became the birth of WLIX, Long Island, New York’s first Christian FM radio network in 2007. WLIX- The Voice Of Hope is now one of Long Island’s largest commercial FM radio networks. In 2007, Lamont attended the first Love Hope Strength Organization event, on the top floor of the Empire State Building, to show his support for co-founder Mike Peters and those fighting cancer. Lamont would spotlight Love Hope Strength and also The One Campaign at his poetry recitals in this time period. Prior to this Lamont had also showed support for his friend Daniel Fazzina that was diagnosed with cancer and given three months to live. Lamont had organized and performed in a benefit show for Fazzina, who did not have medical benefits, at a local Long Island theater in 2003. When Daniel Fazzina was healed a few months later he wrote a book Divine Intervention that featured a chapter by Lamont and was published in 2007. It became a syndicated radio show also entitled Divine Intervention and hosted by Fazzina that featured Lamont on episode 7 in April 2008. During the interview Lamont said that this was the most intimate interview about his faith and being a follower of Jesus Christ that he had ever given due to his friendship with Fazzina. Peter Garrett front man from the rock band Midnight Oil and Australia's Federal Member for Kingsford Smith, Minister for Environment Protection, Heritage and the Arts. said that Lamont's pithy, ‘now’ poetry is true, from his heart to ours, a straight line and a truth that’s good to read. Garrett said that he wishes there was more like it. In 2008, Lamont formed The Other Perspective Media as an independent outlet for his new releases. In 2008-2010 Lamont released four new CD's entitled hedge of thorns, the gallery of light, renegade of hope and outlaw of love. In 2010, Lamont spotlighted Wings As Eagles Ministries at his poetry readings in support of native American Indians. In October 2011 Lamont gave several poetry recitals to encourage the Occupy Wall Street movement patriots at Liberty Square, in New York. Presently Lamont is very inspired and writing two new books and several new CD's. He is scheduled to perform at St. Marks Poetry Project New Year’s Day Poetry Marathon on January 1, 2012. Lamont first recited at the New Year’s Day Marathon in 2007. Publications and Discography * Walk On Water (1988 alternative rock band demo tape) * Eulogy: Flowers For The Living (1990 poetry chapbook) * The Gallery Of Light (1994 book of poetry, National Post Modern Publishing, Ingram U.S. distributor) * eulogy: flowers for the living (1995 poetry with music demo tape, included Klayton The Poet's Eye pre-Circle Of Dust recording from 1991) * Into The 21st Century (1998 poetry with music CD, benefit for Teen Challenge, included Allen Ginsberg and Mike Peters of The Alarm, National Post Modern Publishing, The Orchard, Amazon.com) * billy lamont with the peculiar people (2003 activism poetry chapbook for Lollapaooza Tour with 2004 CD attached, benefit for Larry Norman Emergency Healthcare, The Orchard, Amazon.com, 2011 CD re-release The Other Perspective Media) * strobe light generation (2005 book of poetry, Infinity Publishing, Amazon.com) * painkiller (2006 poetry with music CD, Mannequin Oddio Media/KultureShift Music, cdbaby.com) * hedge of thorns(2008 poetry with music CD, KultureShift Music/The Other Perspective Media re-release, Antiphonic Music, Amazon.com) * the gallery of light (2009 poetry with music CD, The Other Perspective Media, limited edition as a free gift) * renegade of hope (2009 spoken word CD, The Other Perspective Media, The Orchard, Amazon.com) * outlaw of love (2010 spoken word CD, The Other Perspective Media, The Orchard, Amazon.com) Compilation Appearances * hysteria (2003 anthology of poetry and visual art, benefit for MADRE, Luna Sea Press) * Divine Intervention (2007 book of true stories, Xulon Press) Poetry For Charities/Social Work/Justice Organizations * Long Island Cares (1991, 1992, Hauppauge, NY) * Ukraine Missions Trip (1992, Smithtown Gospel Tabernacle, NY) * Love And Mercy Church (1994-Present, annual Thanksgiving Dinner for Homeless People, Bay Shore, NY) * Island Manor (1996-1998, Rest Home for the Elderly, Ronkonkoma, NY) * Teen Challenge (1998, Amityville, NY) * Jubilee 2000/USA/International (2000-Present, Board Of Trustees NY) * Families of World Trade Center (September 16, 2001, Union Square, NY, November 11, 2001, Arlenes Grocery, NY) * Jubilee USA/International, Witness, Amnesty International, Compassion International, Greenpeace, World Wildlife Fund, Voice Of The Martyrs (July 2003- Lollapalooza Tour) * Larry Norman Emergency Healthcare Trust Fund/Michael Norman Trust Fund (2004-Present) * Love Hope Strength (2006-Present, USA, UK) * Chernobyl Children's Project International (2004-Present, International) * The One Organization (2004-Present, International) * Walt Whitman Birthplace Association, New York State Historic Site (2005-2007, Board Of Trustees, Huntington, NY) * Wings As Eagles (2010-Present, South Dakota) * Occupy Wall Street (October 2011, New York City, NY) Collaborations * Mike Peters of The Alarm (1998 "Into The 21st Century" CD) * Allen Ginsberg (1998 "Into The 21st Century" CD) * Klayton, Celldweller, Circle Of Dust (1991 recording "The Poet's Eye") See Also Craig Duncan Nikolas Schreck Sasha De Linda Krav The Untouchable DJ Drastic Tiffany Apan